A Little Kit And Her Family
by Pricat
Summary: Spinoff to A Precious Gift and revolves around a now three year old Kade and the antics she and her family get into along with herself
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

 ** _Hehe, this is going to be a spinoff from A Precious Gift and set three years after Kade was born plus she has grown into a healthy, yet energetic three and a half year old that makes both Mira and Rocket very happy parents._**

 ** _In this first chapter, Kade discovers the delights of slurpies thanks to Starlord, which Rocket and Mira might not be happy about hehe plus this chapter was inspired by a video which was about Slurpie Day so I could not help picture Kade making her first slurpie, enjoying it even if Rocket has to deal with a hyperactive, then grumpy little kit._**

* * *

It was around six in the morning on the Milano, and Kade Raccoon, daughter of Mira and Rocket Raccoon was already up but playing since her parents and the rest of her family were still asleep so being three and a half now, she had to amuse herself until they woke up but she didn't mind.

"Yeah, mommy and daddy won't mind, if I have fun in here." she said to herself as she was building new toys to play with plus knew how to walk by now. yet still liked flying around using her jetpack that her dad had made her but unaware that on Terra, it was Slurpee Day at 7-Eleven, which Starlord had told her about, along with how good slurpies were.

"Yeah, today's gonna be fun, for sure!" Kade said to herself fired up in energy, making Starlord chuckle at the little kit's energy.

"Let's keep what we're doing a secret, from your dad and mom, alright?" he said to her, making the female kit confused.

"How come uncle Peter, won't they want to come?" Kade asked, in her innocent ways, since being three and a half, she was still getting used to things like how the universe worked, plus like any kid her age, Kade was full of questions about things but still innocent compared to her parents at this age.

"Because slurpies have sugar in them, which makes little ones like you hyper." Starlord said to her, while making pancakes making the little female raccoon who was in a red night dress but was helping her uncle since her parents and uncles would not let her help on missions, which annoyed Kade because despite being little, she was very smart, just like her dad.

"Mmmm, this is gonna be good, since you said you liked pancakes as a kid." Kade said.

"Wow, Quill what's the smell?" they heard Rocket say rubbing sleep from his eyes, seeing Mira there, as Kade was hugging her mom's leg making Mira grin at her, seeing her dad drinking coffee, which Starlord explained that it was only good for adults, not kids or kits.

* * *

Kade was happily grabbing a huge slurpie cup, as she and Starlord were in the 7-Eleven since he wanted to share this because he wanted to show the kit a good time, since he knew that she was a tad sheltered like when they went on missions, so knew she could handle her first ever sugar rush not caring if Rocket got angry, when he and Mira found out that he had given their precious little kit sugar.

"Ooh, look at all the flavours uncle!" Kade said, getting excited just like any kid making Starlord chuckle.

"Yeah, but let's hope your daddy doesn't flip, when he finds out what we're doing." Starlord said to he"I know r seeing her get a little hyper because she had put her paws like a cup under one of the sprayers, drinking it up.

"Mmmm, good, but you alright?" she asked, seeing him nod.

"Let's not use your paws to do that, and use the cups." he told her.

"How come, as mommy does that." Kade asked.

"I know you're not a raccoon of Terra, but using your paws can make otjer Terrans that use it sick or catch germs, but using the cups is okay, but I'm not mad because you don't know better being sheltered." Starlord said to her.

"Ohhhh, sorry about that." Kade told him, smelling her paws, which smelt of cherry Coke making her giggle like crazy, mixing flavours together, like how she painted impressing Starlord seeing the container getting nearly full grabbing bendy straws so the kit could drink it easily.

"Are you gonna make one, or what?" Kade asked playing with straws because she'd grabbed a lot of them, making Starlord chuckle,because her instincts were kicking in, plus signs of her dad's humour were emerging in her.

"Yeah, I am little kit, but let's hope your foljs don't get mad at me, for letting you drink this." Starlord said.

"Relax, plus I can just use my cuteness on dad if he flips." Kade said to him, seeing him make one which looked awesome, so we're paying for them, despite some of the clerks staring at Kade seeing her hide behind Starlord making him get it.

"Hey it's alright, plus they're not used to somebody cool, like you." he told her.

Kade felt better, taking her slurpie with her, giving those clerks the evil eye as they left, going back to the Milano hoping Mira and Rocket were busy, seeing Kade playing and putting a zillion bendy straws into the big cup.

"Prepare to drink a slurpie blaster!" she told her stuffed raccoon, which was her favourite toy, but sucking through the straws giggling and hiccuping, enjoying the tastes of the flavours grinning, and belching making Starlord chuckle, seeing Kade loving it making Drax curious, about what Kade was drinking.

"Pleading the fifth, alright?" Kade said to him, but Mira was curious smelling something sweet from Kade's room, seeing it was some kind of drink.

"Starshine, what are you drinking?" she asked Kade.

"I promised uncle Peter not to tell, because you and daddy would be mad." Kade told her.

Mira saw there were a dozen straws in the cup, but sipped some when Kade was distracted, but it was good plus Groot and Rocket were doing their own thing, or scams but saw Kade get hyper, making the others surprised by the kit being a sugar fiend, wondering what had happened.

"Somebody gave her a slurpie for the first time." Mira said to them, but saw her flying around like a blur just as Rocket and Groot entered seeing Kade hyper.

"What in the universe, did they do?" Rocket asked, trying to calm Kade down.

"You aren't the boss of me!" Kade yelled, making Starlord grin, remembering when Rocket had said that when wearing Destroyer armour, making Rocket amused by the big mouth, Kade was showing right now.

"Uncle Peter did it!" Kade said to him, making Starlord face palm.

"He gave her sugar, but it's alright, we just gotta calm her down." Mira said to him, seeing Kade whimper, saying her belly hurt making Rocket frantic taking her to her room., but putting an ice pack on her head so would deal with Starlord seeing him hiding behind Groot.

"Not funny, but why did you give Kade sugar, to have fun?" Rocket told him.

"Dude, we were having fun, since Kade is always cooped up, on this ship!" Starlord told him.

Rocket's expression softened, after that but was going to do things to cool off.

"I am Groot." Groot told Starlord, seeing Mira nod.

"You got lucky, as Kade is very impressionable, like wanting to pkay with the Arrow Rig, so be careful what you do around her." she told Starlord.


	2. Having A Blast

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope people are enjoying.**

 **It's the day after Kade had her first slurpie, and recovered sort of, but her awesome dad decides to let her join in with training, since she is always left out of the fun, and Mira is gonna flip.**

* * *

"Hey you alright, Starshine, why annoyed?" Mira asked Kade.

"If I'm growing up as you, daddy and my uncles say, why can't I help on missions?" Kade asked.

It was night time but also Kade's bedtime since being a growing kit, she needed her rest to grow plus Kade was too little, to go on missions, trying to find a way of saying it without Kade being upset since she had Rocket's temper.

"You're still growing, and what we do looks fun, but it can be dangerous, and the last thing your dad and I want to see is you hurt, because you mean the universe to us." Mira explained seeing the three year old on her lap.

"Ohhh, yeah, but is daddy better, now that I'm better?" Kade asked her mom, after earlier which had involved her first slurpie which Rocket hadn't been so amused by, and was mad at Starlord about and right now, he could hear Kade and Mira finding it sweet plus Mira was telling Kade a story, which soothed her into sleep.

"Were you listening to us, from the door?" Mira asked him.

"Yeah, but is Kadey alright, after ?" Rocket replied to her.

"Yes, she just fell asleep after I told her a story." Mira told him, going to their room but having target practice using the blasters but also the Arrow Rig, hoping that Kade wouldn't be woken by their fun, fist bumping chuckling as it was good to let loose Pkus Mira hoped that Rocket would be in a better mood, by morning.

* * *

"Is Kade up yet, as it's pretty odd she's not up yet, when she normally is?" Gamora asked.

"She probably slept in, after yesterday you know?" Nebula said, looking at Starlord.

It was the next day and while the others including Mira and Rocket but Kade was still sleeping but Mira was saving her breakfast since she, Rocket and the otjers had training, which Kade coukdn't join in with but Rocket had an idea letting Kade join in since training was like playing around not telling Mira.

He saw Kade begin to stir, sitting up sleepily having bed fur as Mira called it wondering what her dad wanted, surprised that he was going to let her join in training despite the fact she was not a Guardian.

"Just don't tell your mom, alright?" Rocket said, seeing Kade get ready, making him chuckle stunning Starlord seeing what Rocket was up to hoping Mira would not get mad at him.

"This is gonna be fun, plus I never get to do anything fun." Kade told him drinking juice.

"Yeah, but let's hope your mom doesn't know, alright?" Rocket said making her grin.

Kade was dressed, but pumped up for things but using a voice changer so nobody would know it was her, and get mad at her or her dad, excited about getting to maybe pilot the ship like she watched her dad and uncle Peter do, making the others curious about wh was piloting the simulator well, making Rocket grin, hoping that Mira woukd not flip.

"Wait a second, Kade's been very quiet, where is she?" Mira told them seeing Rocket sigh.

"She's probably doing something, or inventing, you know?" Rocket lied to her making Kade sigh.

Later after training was over, Kade was in her room building as she had loved training with her dad and uncles without them knowing it was her, or saying she was just a kit grinning with pride seeing her mom enter her room.

"Hey sweetie, you've been quiet while we were training." Mira told her, seeing Kade nod.

She hoped that her mom did not know that her dad let her train with them, seeing her making a wireless remote controlled version of Thd Milano, making Mira curious about why she had made it.

"No reason, but just having fun, you know?" Kade said, making Mira sigh, as she was not stupid like Rocket thought knowing Kade had been training with them, knowing it was Rocket just trying to help Kade since she was too little, to go on missions so it was alright.

"How did Yoj know, it was me training with you guys?" Kade asked her, making Mira grin.

"Parents know everything, their kit's get up to." Mira replied to her.


	3. Bonding In the Snow

"Whoa, what is the white stuff, mommy?" Kade asked Mira.

"Snow which is a lot of fun, which I can show you, along with uncle Peter." Mira replied because she had decided to visit Terra by herself, plus had taken Kade with her and it had involved cryosleep which Kade had just woken from.

"Wait, where's daddy and the others?" Kade asked confused, thinking that something had happened, forgetting they were doing grown up stuff, stuff that Kade coukdn't join in with being little which was alright with her, because she was having her own adventure with her mom, which she could tell her dad and uncles about, grinning.

"Dping adult stuff, sweetie." Mira said seeing Kade scooping up snow in her paws throwing making Mira giggle at that, knowing every kid in the universe loved snow at Christmas which was happening in a few days, so Starlord and the otjers were getting the otjer stuff, like a tree along with food but also gifts.

"Wanna learn how to make snowballs, Starshine?" Mira asked, seeing Kade nod, watching what her mom was doing, rolling the snow up into s ball using her paws, throwing it, making Kade giggle while copying, hitting Mira, making her giggle explaining that was what you did with snowballs making more.

"What else can you do with the snow, beside snowball fights?" Kade asked excited.

"More, come on." Mira replied to her, loving that she and Kade were having this time together since Kade always wanted to do, what she and the others were doing, but too little to join in or do what Rocket was doing, so happy they were doing this together.

* * *

"Why can't we just use a certain tree, as the Christmas tree?" Nebula grumbled as Drax was carrying a small Christmas tree, that would fit in the Milano, since Starlord along with Rocket were trying to make the holidays good, especially for Kade because she had just learnt about the holidays, and very excited.

"Kade tried putting an ornament she made on one of Groot's vines, and he did not find it cute." Rocket replied, seeing Drax grin hearing that, guessing that was why Kade had ran into her room, or hid the other day from that.

"Yeah, I want to make the holidays special for Kade, alright?" Rocket snapped at her.

Starlord got it but hoped that Kade was not driving her mom nuts, guessing she was having fun in the snow, so was bringing the tree into the Milano seeing decorations including ones that Kade had made, plus was hoping the holidays would bring them together, as a family.

Rocket was eating a cookie that they had gotten from when Starlord had went to a Terran grocery store, plus they did not have turkey for Christmas dinner but having it on Zandar, which Rocket did not mind, since it was where he and Mira had met.

Later when she and Mira got back, the tree was there, making the little kit happy, wanting to help decorate, making Gamora grin at her energy, seeing she had made more ornaments for it, making Groot curious, because he was wearing a Santa hat that Rocket had put on him, making Mira giggle, because it was cute.


	4. Being Like An Ant

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, plus the idea for this one was inspired by something a friend and I were talking about.**

 **In this chapter, Rocket is busy with something, when supposed to be watching Kade, and being bored, Kade decides to help which leads to mischief, plus Captain Marvel helps Rocket fix the mess.**

* * *

Rocket was working with something involving Pym Particles which involved growing and shrinking things or people, plus he was supposed to be watching Kade, while Mira was out, plus right now, Kade was fired up in energy so watching her dad working was fun sometimes, or sometimes boring because right now, she wanted him to play with her getting a great idea.

"Maybe if I help, daddy will be done faster and then we can play." Kade said, while Rocket was out of the room.

She then pressed something, as a beam shot out hitting her, making her giggle, because it tickled as it was shrinking her to the size of an ant!

"Cool, everything is super big!" Kade said, sounding squeaky, seeing her dad back, climbing onto his back, making him giggle getting onto his shoulder, tempted to go near his ear seeing it was dirty.

"Kade, what're you doing on my shoulder, were you goofing around?" Rocket said, seeing his little one on his shoulder, guessing she had tried to help him, because she wanted to play, sighing and hoping that Mira did not know that Kade had shrunk herself, playing with Pym Particles, so would try to make her better, or Mira would flip.

"Stay here, until I can make you better and when I do, don't tell mommy." Rocket told her.

Starlord wondered why the raccoon male looked so worried, guessing it involved what Captain Marvel had sent him, seeing him talking to something on his shoulder, realising that Kade had been really quiet which was odd.

"Pleading the fifth, alright?" Rocket said, giving him a look.

He hoped that they had not seen a teeny tiny Kade, or Mira would find out which would not be good at all, needing help, texting Captain Marvel, since they were friends of sorts, plus she might know how to fix Kade before he got busted, or Mira found out seeing her show up.

"Wow, so somebody decided to play with Pym Particles, eh?" she said.

"Kade was trying to help, Marv, but please tell me, we can fix this." Rocket said, seeing her nod in reply as she reversed the effects, seeing Kade back to normal, sitting on Captain Marvel, making Rocket chuckle, because it was funny, seeing Kade get off, hugging her dad, despite the fact he only liked when Groot or Mira hugged him, so did not mind her doing it.

"Why were you playing with these, as they're not toys, Pkus you coukd have gotten hurt?" Captain Marvelasked Kade.

"I thought if I helped, daddy would be done faster, then we could play." Kade admitted in her innocent, kit like way, which both Captain Marvel and Rocket found adorable.

"I know you were trying to help, but not all of my inventions are toys, but it's good you're back to normal." Rocket said.

"I get it, but I just wanted to hang out, with you." Kade said, seeing him get it.

* * *

Mira wondered what had made Kade tired, because Rocket had finally got her back to her normal size, which made him feel better, because after she'd been shrunk, he had been worried all day, plus had sent a message to Captain Marvel, about what he had discovered.

"Yeah, Kade and I had some fun, when helping me-" Rocket said, making her guess what had happened.

Starlord and the others were surprised, hearing what Kade had did this time guessing she just wanted to help, so she could have alone time with her dad, seeing her awake from her nap and had awesome dreams, from what had happened earlier but was describing how cool being the size of a bug had been, because that was how she felt sometimes, when she could not go on missions.

She was dunking cookies into milk, which Starlord foubd cute guessing Rocket was using this to keep Kade quiet about what happened earlier, seeing pellet chips in the cookies, spitting it out because he thought it was a chocolate chip cookie, seeing Kade giggle


	5. A Stormy Night

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but thanks to those who have been favouriting and following this along with my other story, A Precious Gift as it means a lot.**

 **In this chapter, Kade reveals her fear of the dark plus a star storm makes it worse, but Rocket and Mira comfort her.**

* * *

"Is it alright, to leave the light on, mommy?" Kade asked at bedtime.

"Sure Starshine, as I get it, you don't like the dark which is normal." Mira said.

It was later that early evening and aroubd Kade's bedtime, but like any little kid in the universe, Kade did not like the dark which she'd only told her mom about, because she thought her uncles especially Starlord would make fun of her, or Nebula would making Mira get it.

"Sweetie this is normal, as everybody gets scared, like your daddy, big he's doing way better, and I would be scared, if anything happened to you or your father because you both mean the universe to me." Mira expkained to her, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks mommy, as that helps." Kade replied going to sleep so Mira was leaving Kade's room, and going to join Rocket in their room making him wonder, if Kade was alright seeing Mira nod, telling him making him get it.

"Yeah I noticed, but she'll be alright, because she has us, to help her." Rocket replied, but later alarms woke them and the otjers up, as a star storm was happening and Mira along with Rocket could hear a frightened Kade, making them filled with worry going to her room, seeing the lights were out which also added to the little kit's anxiety because she was in a furry ball

"Ot's gonna be alright Starshine, it's just a silly star storm, nothing we can't handle." Rocket heard Mira say, trying to assure her, it would be alright, going over to her hugging her, feeling how shaky she was.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that I'm not brave like you and mommy!" Kade said, making him stunned, as she was pretty brave but stuff like this was scary and right now, all he wanted to do along with Mira was make sure she felt better and not scared.

"Hey you are brave, like drinking that Slurpee, or shrinking down to the size of an ant, plus the fear of dark is normal for ones your age, you coukd never let me down, or mommy." he said.

* * *

The next day, the others were fixing things after the star storm had died down, and passed, making them wonder if Kade was alright, because Mira had explained that Kade had been frightened by the storm making Gamora get it, hearing laughter and yawning seeing the female kit in question who looked sleepy seeing she had her stuffed raccoon, Rockie with her.

"Yeah, I don't like storms, and I don't like sleeping without a light on, alright?" she admitted to them, making Starlord get it, knowing Rocket and Mira could help her be brave to face her fear, seeing Rocket sigh drinking coffee or mud, as Kade called it which made Drax laugh hysterically.

"I am Groot?" Rocket heard Groot say.

"It's just what Kade calls coffee, being three and a half." Rocket told him, seeing Kade eating happily which relieved him, since seeing her freaked out Ladt night had freaked him out, hoping never to see that terrified look on her face again seeing her go to het room tidying up the mess the star storm had caused.

After that, she was playing doctor giving Rockie a check up, which Mira found cite knowing she was not afraid of doctors like her dad was, but that was a story they would tell her, when she was older plus in a few days, she had get a check up and possibly shots hoping Rocket didn't know, because he hated doctors.


	6. A Bit of Mischief

"You sure you want us, to watch Kade while you're out?" Gamora asked Rocket.

"Yep, but don't let Nebula near her, because in the past when she was a baby." Rocket said.

It was the day after the star storm or a few days later, so Mira and Rocket needed some alone time, away from being parents but asked the others to watch Kade, until they returned past her bedtime making Kade excited.

"I bet she's gonna cause mischief, while her parents are out." Drax said to Mantis, seeing Mira and Rocket leaving and Kade not making a big deal about it, since they could have fun, plus was seeing something on the kit's mind.

"Ubcle Peter, how come you, and daddy aren't friends?" Kade asked, making Drax laugh hysterically at her question.

"We are friends of sorts, but all the stuff we say, that's just us joking or horsing around." Starlord said.

"But you're not horses, remember?" Kade pointed out, to him.

"Did your daddy say anything, about Groot leaving a surprise in my bed?"Starlord asked her.

"Maybe, I promised daddy that I would not tell, but it's going to be funny." Kade replied to him, as they were hanging out plus letting Kade stay up past her bedtime, since she took a long nap earlier so could deal with Rocket getting mad at him since Kade was always cooped up on the ship, plus asked about Terra a lot knowing that Rocket would flip, at that.

Plus Mira and Rocket were surprised, seeing that Kade was still up when they got back, making Starlord face palm figuring that they would not be back, until later so found Kade in her room, playing wondering what she was doing still up at this time.

* * *

The next morning, Mira and Rocket noticed that Kade was sleeping in, surprised that the others had let her stay up late but heard Starlord yelling, making Mira wonder what her husband had done now, seeing Starlord covered in mud making her shake her brown red furred head, knowing they always did stuff like this, seeing a sleepy Kade there.

"Why are you annoyed, you two?" she asked rubbing her eyes, which Rocket admitted was very cute and Rocket wanted her to use her cuteness powers on Starlord,to get him out of trouble seeing Mira give him a look plus after Kade took her nap, she was going with her to Terra, since she was curious.

"Yeah, we can have fun, after you take your nap." Mira told her, seeing Kade grin sleepily,showing baby teeth" which was cute, seeing Rocket agree, knowing when she lost her first tooth, it would be a big deal.

"Uncle Peter and Dadfy were goofing around, as usual." Mira told her, while she was eating breakfast.

While Kade was taking her nap, Mira was talking to Rocket and Starlord about their antics in front of Kade, because she was sweet, and their antics surprised but confused the kit, like when they watched pro-wrestling and Rocket was teaching her moves..

"She knows we're just kidding, like I explained to her last night, when she asked if Rocket and I weren't friends." Starlord said.

Rocket rolled his eyes at his mate, because they had explained to Kade they were a family, and sometimes families did have fights, but worked them out, plus Mira knew about Kade's fascination with Terra, nuturing it even though Rocket might not get it, remembering when he had seen their Terran kin, he had shot at a dumpster.

Gamora knew what Mira was planning to do, once Kade woke from her nap, because the female kit was very curious about Terra, asking Starlord questions about it seeing Rocket doing target practice using a bow and arrows, not the Arrow Rig which surprised Drax guessing the raccoon male was blowing off steam.

After Kade woke up, she was getting into her mom's ship, leaving the Milano to go to Terra, which Starlord was impressed with, since he and the others were on a mission, so taking Kade somewhere where she could have fun was a good idea, knowing the female kit would have plenty to tell, when she and Mira got back.


	7. Turning Her Ears Off

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope people enjoy like Xahraxs, and in this chapter Kade is being mischievous and thinking she can turn her ears off, so she doesn't have to listen to anybody, plus Mira wants to let her and Rocket's little kit go to school with other alien kids her age.**

 **I love where this story is going, you know?**

* * *

"Come on sweetie, don't be a picky eater alright?" Mira said to Kade, because the three year old was being a picky eater with vegetables, which was like any typical kid that age in the universe.

"Relax Mira, she's just being a typical little kid, as no little kid wants to eat vegetables." Starlord said to the female raccoon, seeing Kade pkaying with toys, Pkus using a soccer ball making Rocket and Groot exchange a look.

"Kade sweetie, maybe playing soccer in here is not the best idea, in the Galaxy." Mira told Kade, making Rocket guess, that Kade had turned her ears off.

"She turned her ears off, so she can't hear her mom, which is funny." Rocket told Starlord, making him grin because it was like what she did, when hitting the terrible twos.

The others saw Kade kick the ball hard, as it hit the anti gravity button, making everybody on the ship float, even Groot, which Kade found awesome.

"Kade that was naughty, and when we get the gravity back, you're in time out." Mira said, seeing Rocket roll his eyes at his mate, knowing that Kade was just having fun, hitting the gravity button, as everybody fell to the floor.

"Aww, I was having fun!" Kade said, running off to her room making Mira sigh.

* * *

"Kade's taking an nap right now, so she might be in a better mood, but sorry she activated the anti-gravity." Mira said, seeing the others weren't mad at her, or Kade knowing the little kit was just trying to have fun, so knew she was just wanting to be a kit.

"She thinks if she turns her ears off, she doesn't have to listen to anybody." Rocket said grinning, at his kit's thinking seeing Starlord roll his eyes at the male Racoon because Mira would want to let Kade go to school.

"Whoa, I did not know this, but I guess it will benefit Kadey." Rocket told him, unaware that Mira had heard him say that.

She was making a snack for Kade, when she woke up from her nap, knowing that she would like going to school, and be around alien kids, since being in a school with human kids would be a little odd.

After a while, Kade was beginning to stir, just as Mira entered her room making her surprised that she wasn't still mad at her, because she'd turned her ears off, seeing her sit on the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry, that I turned off my ears and didn't listen to you." Kade said looking away from her mom, but Mira gave her a hug.

"It's alright sweetie but when daddy or I tell you stuff, you have to listen, alright?" Mira said seeing Kade nod.


	8. A Visit From Her Future Self

Mira and Rocket along with the otjers were on Terra having some fun, plus Kade was exploring because Starlord had told her a lot about Yerra, but they then heard Kade call her parents, making them wonder what was going on hoping nothing had happened to her, seeing what looked like an older version of her, in a super suit?

"Whoa, relax you guys, I'm from the future, you know?" she said, winking at both Mira and Rocket making them realise who it was, it was Kade but from the future making the otjers surprised, that the raccoon girl in the super suit was the future version of Kade.

"Woah, that's me, when I'm a grown up, cool!" Kade said, making her future self chuckle.

Starlord noticed that Future Kade had a Mohawk, the same height as Rocket but a little shy from the looks of things which was weird, since the Kade they knew was confident in herself, wondering what had happened.

"A lot of things happen as you grow up, but let's leave it at that, alright?" Future Kade said to him.

Mira and Rocket were surprised by this, but we're seeing Kade playing on play equipment because she was cooped up, because she was full of beans, making the otjers chuckle wondering where Future Kade was doing.

"I attend the San Fransyokyo Insitite of Techonlogy, and build awesome tech even for my folks and my brotjer, Nero." Future Kade told them making Starlord and the others impressed by this, seeing Kade drinking water.

* * *

"Guardian Kade here, ready to protect the galaxy, and defeat bad guys like The Collector, Loki and Thanos." Kade said, playing in her room in the Milano despite it being past her bedtime and was pkaying at being a Guardian of the Galaxy like her dad and uncles along with her aunts hoping when she was older, she'd have plenty of adventures like them, unawsre her dad was listening.

Rocket knew that Kade might not have what it took to be a Guardian, but it was alright because he knew she would grow up to do awesome things and be cool like him, so saw no harm in her pretending to be like them in her imagination games, since when he fixed his ship, she sat in the driver's seat pretending to blast off and drive.

That gave him an idea, since he loved spending time with her, that he could teach her to drive a ship right now, despite being little knowing it would have to wait until Mira was gone in case she found out and got mad at him.

"Whoa my little genihs, I think it's bedtime alright?" he said, entering her room which was clean, because Mira gave the three year old units, the money of the Galaxy for keeping it tidy but scooping her up, hearing her giggle.

"Alright, but you alright and where did my bigger self go?" Kade asked him while on his lap, looking at his armour which she thought was cool.

"I'm good, don't worry, but your bigger self went back to where she came from, plus I thought of something Awesone that we can do tomorrow, while mommy is busy." he replied to her hearing her yawn tucking her in, kissing her forehead, before leaving the room along with turning on Kade's night light going to join Mira.


	9. Driving Lesson

It was early morning and Kade was already up before her parents and the rest of her family were up, plus was in the pilot's seat where Starlord sat, and pretending to drive making her giggle because she just wanted to play right now hoping that Starlord did not wake up yet because she was having fun.

"Hey, what're you doing,in my chair?" Kade heard somebody ask, seeing Starlord making her freeze in her tracks.

"Aww, I was having fun, since I get bored because you won't let me go on adventures, with you." Kade said sounding like Rocket which was kind of cute, knowing she just wanted to prove she was big enough to help them.

"What we do might be fun, but it can be dangerous, plus your parents might flip, if you get hurt." Starlord told her.

Mira and Rocket had just woken up, along with the others wondering what was going on, seeing Kade playing which was very cute, making her grin, plus she wanted to go on adventures with them, making Rocket grin.

"Hey, while mommy goes out, we can have fun." Rocket told her, making Kade curious.

* * *

Kade giggled as Rocket was teaching her to drive his ship, and had made her promise not to tell her mom or the others, seeing the female kit nod, because she was having too much fun plus driving pretty fast, just like her daddy which made Rocket very proud of her, seeing her make the ship do loop de loops giggling.

"You're one awesome little kit, you know that Kadey?" he told her, seeing her grin.

"Yep, just like you, but this is fun!" Kade said to him, and was having a blast, plus hoped her mom did not find out or she would get mad at her dad, for letting her do this.

Later that day, Mira wondered what had Kade so sleepy and taking a long nap unaware that Rocket had taught her to drive his ship, seeing Groot grin because he knew, that had happened but would not tell Mira.

But she got messages from Novacore officers, saying that a little kit had been driving pretty fa"I kinda, maybe st, which confused her, because Kade was too little to even drive yet wondering what was going on, seeing Rocket face palm knowing the Novacore had squealed to her, because Kade drove like him making Mira's eyes widen in surprise.

"I kinda, maybe taught Kade to drive, because she likes lay driving." he admitted.

"Uh-oh, mommy foubd out, the secret fun that daddy and me had, but I hope mommy isn't mad." Kade said seeing her mom check her for injuries, annoying Rocket, because he would not let their little one get hurt seeing Groot agree with him.


	10. Excited About Some Big News

"Woah, you sure it's good, to let her go to school?" Rocket asked Mira.

"Yep, as she has to, to learn but also socialise, you know?" Mira replied.

It was night time and Mira and Rocket were in their room, after putting Kade to bed so Mira was telling Rocket about her idea, to let Kade go to school with other alien kids her age, since going to human school would be odd, for a kit like her so was hoping that Rocket was cool with this, since Kade was fired up about the idea.

"I guess so, as she does need to learn, plus she would get out of the ship every day." he told her.

"That's good, that you agree, because this is going to be good, since she is very smart." Mira told him.

Rocket knew that he and Mira wanted to give their little kit things, they didn't have at her age and school was one of them plus there was a school in Zandar that was perfect for Kade, plus had a surprise for Kade and Rocket, that she might be having another kit.

"That's good that Kade will be going to school, but you alright?" Rocket said, seeing her nod on reply, because she liked being part of a family and creating a family with Kade and Rocket, plus she also wanted to be there for Kade, on her first day of school since she would be excited, and nervous about it.

* * *

"Yes, dad said, that I can go to school!" Kade said, after talking to her mom earlier so was in her room, playing by herself with her stuffed raccoon and other toys, making Groot grin checking on her, like Rocket asked him to, because she was very quiet which was strange for her, hearing her giggle humming to herself wondering what her uncle wanted.

"I am Groot." Groot said to her, which she could understand, because her dad had taught her how to translate, what Groot was saying so she knew what he was saying, telling him she was fine, hoping he would be alright when she started school, because they would hang out a lot like swinging around on one of his vines.

"I bet we can still play, after I get back from school." Kade said to him.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked her, sounding confused.

"Didn't my daddy tell you, that I get to start school soon?" Kade told him.

Rocket grinned, as he was watching because he remembered, when Kade used to. Not like being around Groot, and after swinging on his vine, they became friends, so guessed Kade starting school might upset the treelike being seeing his kit being her usual self, hoping she would make friends, with other alien kids her age.

"Rockie, she'll be fine, she's part me, but part you too, remember?" Mira told him.

Kade was sensing that her dad needed a hug, to help him feel better, hugging his leg making Rocket feelbetter about it, wondering if he was scared, about her starting school, hugging more.


	11. Getting Ready

It was the night before Kade's first day of pre-school but she needed to take a bath, so was hiding from her parents because she wasn't a big fan of baths, plus pretended she had cybernetics like her parents, but she didn't and Rocket and Mira were trying to find her, which was like hide and seek.

"Somebody needs to take a bath, since she has school in the morning." Rocket said, finding her playing with Groot swinging on one of his vines, making him grin at this.

"I know that you do not like baths, but you can't go to your first day of school and make friends, if you're stinky." Rocket said

"Alright, but I know what I'm wearing, to my first day of school." Kade told him.

Mira was relieved, as she and Rocket were giving her a bath, but after that, Kade looked all fluffy like a cushion which was why she hated baths, so happy when her mom dried her off, as she hugged Rocket's leg, making him grin.

"I know what you want to wear, to your first day of school tomorrow." he whispered making Kade grin.

"What're you talking about over there, you two?" Mira asked them.

"Nothing mommy, it's a secret." Kade told her, making her smile.

* * *

The next morning, Kade was already up but pumped up to go to school, plus was dressing in the dress up version of her dad's armour, plus was bringing her Nerf blaster with her to school, so she could play Guardian at school, going to get breakfadt seeing Rocket grin, but they were eating pellets, plus he'd made her lunch for school.

"Somebody is excited, about school, eh?" Drax said, seeing her nod, because she was excited.

She was going to school on Zandar, so her mom was taking her in her ship, but saw what her kit was dressed in, which was cute knowing Kade would do this, since Starlord told her that on the first day at school, you had to make a good impression.

"Have a good day, alright?" Rocket told Kade, as it was time for her to go, seeing her hug his leg before leaving for school.

Mira chuckled as she could hear how excited Kade was about school, but knew she would have fun, hoping that nobody messed with her, but knew Kade could handle herself, if kids bothered her, grinning.


	12. First Day Excitement

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of the story, but hope people are still enjoying._**

 ** _In this chapter, it's Kade's first day of school, and she is excited yet nervous, but Mira calms her down plus Rocket is very curious about it, since he cares about his little genius like with Mira._**

* * *

 _Wow, the school looks awesome, and can't wait to get started hoping that the other kids like me._

"Kade, Terra to Kade, we're here sweetie, alright?" Mira asked her, as they arrived at Zandar but near the school, seeing lots of alien kids there, making Kade excited but also a little nervous.

"Sorry mom, just thinking, you know, but you think the other kids will like me?" Kade asked her.

"Of course they will, as you're funny, smart among other things like your dad." Mira told her, landing her ship near the school, as she and Kade got out of it, making Kade impressed, but nervous because she normally did not hang around kids her age, and we're always on the Milano, but she would help her learn.

Some of the kids were impressed seeing Kade in the outfit she was wearing, but the teacher rolled her eyes, seeing this because she knew about Mira, from Nova Prime so hoped Kade would not give her too much trouble, given who her father was.

"Hey, just think of it as an adventure, sweetie." Mira told Kade.

The female kit nodded, as she was going to join the rest of her class.

* * *

Back at the Milano, Rocket was being his usual self, because he and Kade had made another prank that had just activated, after Kade and Mira had left so Gamora was happy that Mira wasn't there because she would probably yell at them, hoping that Kade was not doing this stuff at school, making Rocket grin because he knew, that Kade had taken her inventing stuff, along with her Nerf blaster.

"We have to wait and see, when she gets back, but what happened here?" Mira said, after getting back.

"Your mate happened, but don't get what attracted you to him, in the first place." Starlord said, knowing unlike Rocket, it was harder to push Mira's buttons emotionally but saw that it involved pellets.

"So, how was Kade, when you dropped her off, was she nervous?" Rocket asked, ignoring Starlord.

"A little, but I calmed her, and pretty sure she'll tell you later." Mira replied to him.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked, making Rocket guess, that he did not know that Kade had started school today, since the thr, making Rocket ee of them hung out a lot so was explaining to him, that Kade was at school makimg the treelike being get it.

Plus Mira knew that her husband had been talking to Howard the Duck, as they had some kind of friendship but Starlord hoped that Howard didn't visit because things would get crazy, but Drax was curious about that.

"Yeah, they hang out a lot, plus Kade is very curious about Howard." Mira told him.

Rocket grinned, at that because he hoped that Kade was having a good first day at school.


	13. Standing Up For Herself

"Why is Rocket talking to a duck, on Skype?" Starlord asked making Kade face palm, at her uncle later after getting home from school because she knew that her dad and Howard were good friends so rolled her eyes.

"Howard is my dad's friend, they have a lot in common, uncle Starlord." Kade replied to him, while drinking juice.

"Yep, p,us later, I kinda need to go to Knowhere." Rocket said, making Kade sigh knowing that he was gonna meet Howard and have fun, that she coukdn't join in with, because it was way padt her bedtime.

"I'll tell you everything, I promise." he said, seeing her grin at that, because her dad told the best stories ever, compared to her mom, making Mira giggle at her daughter hoping later, Rocket woukd not get into too much trouble with Howard because his records being expunged on a condition.

Starlord knew that things would be intresting, and right now, Kade was being quiet which was good, plus he noticed she had not talked about school, which made him but also Rocket very curious going to her room, seeing her playing Guardian along with fixing her blaster which had gotten wrecked at school, by a bully in her class.

"Whoa you alright, what happened to your blaster?" he asked her.

"A doofus broke it, alright?" Kade replied, sounding like him when he hid emotions, making him sigh.

"You know you can tell me and mommy, if something's wrong, or if some jerk is bugging you." he said seeing her flinch at that, like when Yondu had made him blow up in emotion, letting her be for now.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked Rocket.

"Just keep an eye on her, alright, as somebody must be bothering her." he said.

Groot nodded in reply, as he hoped Kade was alright, as she had been excited about starting school this morning, so wondered what had happened, to change that, hearing her talking to her stuffed raccoon, about some mean boy named Kano, making Groot need to tell Rocket, before he left to go hang out with Howard.

"I am Groot, I am Groot, I am Groot." he told him, making Rocket surprised.

"So a mean kid is bothering her, and why she was so quiet earlier?" he said seeing Groot nod.

* * *

"Eat dirt, Kano, as my dad said, to not let you bug me!" Kade said the next day at school, as it was recess but a light blue skinned alien boy was the one that was bothering her, and pulling her tail which she hated so throwing dirt at him was her way of standing up for herself, like when her dad had put poop in Starlord's pillow.

"Kade Raccoon, drop that dirt clod!" she heard the teacher say, making the female raccoon drop it hoping her dad was alright, because he and Hiward had a lot of fun, on Knowhere, so did not mind getting in trouble.

Kano pulled her tail, before going inside, making Kade annoyed, sighing hoping her dad could help her feel brave going inside, sitting at her table by herself, colouring while paying attention to the teacher.

Later after going home, Kade was quiet making Groot feel bad for her, wanting to let her swing on his vines seeing her shake her furry little head, going to her room, making the treelike being worry and told Mira making her get it hearing Kade sneeze.

"I'll fibd a way to cheer her up, Groot." Mira told him.


	14. Daddy-Daughter Bonding

Mira was stunned, tnat Kade was watching pro-wrestling especially WWE since it was encouraging the kit to do the moves, and Rocket was teaching her more moves, p,us her teacher was sending notes "home, about this making Starlord chuckle.

"It 's no different, from when Rocket got Drax to do it, on Conjunction, to get units, but let's hope Kade did not hear that, or she'll ask him to wrestle with jer." he said to her.

"Wait, so uncle Drax is a wrestler, like the ones on WWE?" Kade asked, making Rocket chuckle.

"Yeah, he kicked major butt on Conjunction, but had to stop." he replied.

"Aww no fair, how come, daddy?" Kade asked him, seeing him look at Gamora making the green skinned female roll her eyes at him, knowing he was giving Kade ideas.

"Aunt Gamora made him stop, because they were supposed to wrestle each other, but I didn't get my new ship." Rocket replied.

"Hey, I got an idea, let's go to Conjunction, and bring uncle Drax, so he can get you your ship." Kade said, making the otjers surprised at what she just said,even Rocket because she could get into trouble which was good, but she might get hurt.

"That's very sweet, but Conjunction is not for little kit's like you." Rocket said, hoping she would forget that idea, plus it was her bedtime.

* * *

"Wait, where's Kade and Rocket, they didn't go to Conjunction did they?" Mira asked.

"Nope, he took her to have fun, dad-daughter stuff, from what Rocket said." Drax said.

"Besides, Kade said if they went there, to bring Drax." Starlord assured her.

They had no idea that Rocket had taken Kade to see wrestling on Terra, but had not told Mira because he knew how she felt about Kade liking wrestling so knew he might be in big trouble, plus had taught Kade some more moves, but to use them to defend herself, like if any jerks were bothering her, p,us he was going to hang out with Howard.

Later when they got back, Mira and the otjers saw a very hyped up Kade return with Rocket wondering what the heck had happened, seeing Kade grin mischievously, saying they'd went to see wrestling on Terra making Drax smirk.

"Hey it was WWE stuff, plus we both had fun, alright?" Rocket said.

"Alright, but Kade needs an nap, to cool down." Mira told him, catching Kade, who had been running or flying rings around her uncles which amused Starlord, knowing she was just playing and imitating what her dad did, which was funny making Mira sigh, hoping Kade would not be a thief, when she grew up.

"Cool, daddy was a thief?" Kade asked making Starlord chuckle.

"Yes, but we can talk about it later, kiddo." Rocket told her hearing her yawn.

"She's gonna be out for a while, as she had a lot of soda." Mira said to the others.

Rocket knew she was surprised, that he'd taken Kade to see wrestling, and now she thought being a thief would be awesome, but he would explain that it sounded real fun,but was dangerous, seeing Mira relieved by this, knowing he was going to hang out with Howard later so was trying to get on her good side.

"At least we can let her pkay at these things as she is a kit, and a little one." Rocket said.

"That is true, but just be careful, alright?" Mira said, going to check on Kade, going to her room watching her sleep for a bit, because she cared and loved her, like with Rocket.


	15. Making A Mess

It was a pretty cold night, on the Milano and on cold nights, you had to have a warm beverage like coffee, tea or hot chocolate with marshmallows, and right now, Starlord was making hot cocoa with marshmallows for everybody to warm them up making Kade excited, unaware of how sticky marshmallows could be.

"Alright, hot chocolate, that is always yummy!" she said, making Mira chuckle at this.

"Yes, but be careful as marshmallows can be sticky, and get into your fur." she told Kade

Rocket knew that their little kit would be careful, but sometimes everybody made mistakes, which Kade was no exception to, seeing her so excited, because when she was littler, Rocket or Mira would hold the mug, because back then, Kade didn't have much manual dexterity in her paws to hold a mug without spilling.

"Sweet, I get to hold it all by myself, now I'm a big kid." Kade said making the otjers chuckle at this, because it was cute seeing her drink up, unaware Groot had spiller marshmallows on her tail, making it a little sticky making the kit frantic, because she thought her parents would be mad at her, needing to get the smores out of her tail fur.

"Kade you alright, is something wrong?" Mira asked her, seeing Kade run to the bathroom.

She then saw that the smores were not coming out, making her scared, and worry because she was scared to ask for help, and was unaware that Mira saw, making her get why her little one was freaked out.

"Uncle Groot did it, but was trying to hide it from you and daddy." Kade admitted.

"It was just an accident, but I think I can fix it." Mira said to her, using water to get the smores out of Kade's tail fur, relieving her, and now knew she could ask for help.

* * *

Kade grinned, because Father's Day was in two weeks, and she had made her dad something, since he had been telling her, about when he used to be a thief before becoming part of the Guardians, plus Groot had wrecked her dad's phone so had repaired it which impressed Mira, knowing Rocket would be impressed, plus knew he liked duct tape.

"At least he, or uncle Groot did not see, what I made my dad." Kade said, while by herself while her parents and uncles had gone on a mission, meaning her dad would have more cool stories to tell.

She was curious about things, even if the otjers said she was too little to know but seeing them return made her happy, and hugged Mira's leg making her but also Rocket chuckle.

"Yeah, I missed you along with my uncles, and bet you had fun." Kade said seeing them nod.


	16. Antics In Knowhere

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope peopke like, plus got inspiration.**

 **In this chapter, it's Summer, so Kade is out of school plus now has powers, so Rocket is helping her with them plus while Mira is at an Novacore thing, Kade gets into mischief with her dad and uncles on Knowhere like drunk on root beer**

* * *

"Oh yeah, I love my bionic powers, meaning I might be a Guardian, when I grow up, right?" Kade asked.

"Maybe as we don't know what the future holds, but I know you love your powers." Rocket told her.

It was Summer and Kade was hanging out with her dad, plus had a good report card, on the last day of pre-school for the summer so Rocket had let her have bionics, but now had powers like super powers making him excited, so was doing basic Guardian training , plus he was keeping it a secret from Mira because she would flip.

"What're you two doing, you two, and Kade has bionics?" Starlord asked Rocket.

"Kade earnt her bionics with her good grades, alright?" Rocket told him.

"Daddy is right, plus we're not telling mommy, because she'd flip." Kade told him.

Gamora sighed, knowing that sooner or later, Mira would find out, but knew that Kade could handle having bionics, plus the kit wanted to be like her parents, so it was alright seeing Groot sigh, seeing Kade grin using her powers to help the teenage tree clean up his room which made him happy, about that.

"I am Groot!" he said making the female kit chuckle.

"You're welcome, uncle Groot." Kade told him.

She coukd not wait to go back to school, to use her bionics for antics even if her mom would say not to, so was having a snack of pellets and apple juice, making Mira grin guessing that she had worked up a sweat, unaware that she'd been training in her bionic powers, or using them to help Groot clean up his room.

Plus Captain Marvel, who was a good friend of Rocket's was coming to hang out, but Kade sighed as she did not get why her dad hung out with a flying Terran, but at least she and her uncle's were going to Knowhere while her mom was at an Novacore reunion for the week, making Kade excited, meaning a lot of fun.

"Kade, go play since your mom has to pack for her reunion." Starlord told her.

Kade remembered she had her new flyer disc to play with, running off, making Rocket grin, guessing mischief was about to happen, hearing Drax and Groot yelling, making Mira guess that Kade was up to something, seeing the kit's flying disc flying around, catching it.

"Kade, throwing that around in the ship is not a good idea, as it's an outdoor toy." Mira said.

"We only go outside when we go to Terra or Knowhere, or you. Guys on a mission." Kade stated.

Starlord and Rocket exchanged a grin, knowing this week would be fun, knowing Kade would run wild, without her mom around, knowing there were things the little kit wanted to do.

* * *

"Yeah, more root beer!" Kade said, acting like her dad when he was drinking alcohol

"Ummm, Rocket, is giving her a lot of root beer a good idea?" Drax heard Gamora ask.

They were in a certain tavern in Knowhere, but Kade was drinkimg a lot of root beer, and getting rambunctious like her dad, butRocketdid not Mijd, plus Mira wad on her way to that reunion, so it was fine.

"Yep, since she can't drink real beer yet, but she's fine." Rocket told her.

They were at a table in the tavern, but Kade was getting jittery, from the root beer making Starlord guess, the little kit was drunk on root beer, making Groot worried plus the little kit had taken off, when the otjers had been talking, but Rocket knew his little genius could handle herself, remembering who ran security on Knowhere, a certain dog with psychic powers.

"Hehe, let Cosmo find her, Groot." Rocket told him.

Kade was playing with kids her age, plus had gotten them food which astounded Cosmo, guessing who the little kit belonged to, but found it cute, she was hanging out, but leading her back to where Rocket and the others were.


	17. A Runaway Kit

"Holy Knowhere, you're gonna have another kit?" Rocket said, spitting out pellets.

"Yes, Rockie, that's why I've been acting odd, but Kade will be surprised." Mira told him.

"Or jealous, once we give the new kit our attention." Rocket told his mate.

"She won't be, as we can explain, Pkus we're a family." Mira replied.

It was now Winter, but Mira had been acting strange, like being moody, and eating a lot, like when she was pregnant with zKade, plus earlier had seen a doctor at Novacore, after dropping Kade off at school but had just told Rocket the news, which was quite a shock, hoping Kade could handle such a Grootmas surprise.

"She probably guessed, you know how smart she is, Rockie." Mira said yawning.

Later that mornijg while Kade had just woken up, she was getting ready for school, playing pilot, while sitting in the cockpit of the Milano, accidentally pressing buttons, plus fired something, just as Starlord was awoken shaking his head, knowingKade had been playing in the cockpit again.

"You didn't press anything, right?" he asked the female kit, seeijg her shake her furry head, crossing two fingers, which only her dad had saw smirking with pride, because she wasmessing with Starlord like he did.

"C'mon we gotta get some chow into you, before you go to school." he said, as they left the cockpit, plus had seen something shiny, that looked like a gem in the cockpit, makijgRocketand Mira relieved, that she had not touched it plus her mom telling her she was going to be a big sister made Kade nervous, very nervous, going to get her backpack.

* * *

That early afternoon/evening, Kade was in her room playing by herself, as she was not sure about being a big sister because she found sharing hard like at school, so the idea of sharing her parents made her mad, deciding to run away, like the story her dad had told her, packing what she wanted to take with her, including her unit bank and her stuffed raccoon, taking the mini ship she'd built for herself, going to Knowhere, where her parents or uncles might not find her.

Later aroubd her bedtime, Mira saw Rocket worried, looking around the bigger ship, making her wonder what was going on, stunned that Kade was not on the ship, and had ran away, stunning the otjers especially Groot wondering why Kade would run away, making Mira and Rocket exchange a look.

"She's scared of having a little brotjer, or sister here, so she ran away, but where would she go?" Rocket said.

"We just sent a message to the Novacore, so they can help find Kade, don't panic." Gamora said.

Rocket also realised the story he'd told her last night had also inspired Kade, so felt terrible for putting such an idea into her impressionable young mind, hearing Starlord say they'd handle that later, hearing the Novacore had foubd Kade on Knowhere, stunning them, impressing Rocket a little so he was going to get her, plus they were going to have a talk about what Kade did.

"Go easy on her, alright, as she was just anxious about the change." Mira assured him.

"I will, but she's grounded forva bit, alright?" Rocket said, impressing Starlord.

"Her doing that frightened him more, than me, but Kade will be alright." Mira said.


	18. Lockdown

"I don't get why you're wigged out, as you did stuff like this at my age." Kade said.

"Because you were in a holding cell, plus you ran away, kit plus I had no choice at your age." Rocket replied.

He and Kade were in his ship going back to the Milano, since Rocket had went to get Kade from Novacore, yet his parental instincts were nuts right now, like when Kade had been impressed seeing his records, making him sigh because he was doing better since becoming a Guardian, so wanted better for Kade too, hoping she would think while on lockdown the next few days.

He felt bad for yelling at her, because they were very close, but arrived at the Milano, seeing Kade avoid his eye contact getting out of the ship going to her room, slamming the door stunning Gamora, Drax, Groot and Starlord that Kade was steamed at her dad making Rocket sigh.

"Just give her time, Rockie, but what did she do, on Knowhere?" Mira said to him.

"Mischief, stealing units among other things, Pkus she was impressed seeing my records." Rocket told her, surprising Starlord guessing Kade was acting out, because of Mira being pregnant, seeing Rocket nod.

He was just letting Kade be, as she was angry, which was not good at all, plus putting her on lockdown had madeKade more annoyed, making Mira get it hoping he was alright' as this was hard being a father sometimes, seeing him wanting alone time.

* * *

In her room, Kade was on her bed lying on her side, as she was surprised that herbDad of all life forms had gotten mad at her, besides putting her on lockdown for the next day and a half, but her anger had simmered down but sleepy unaware her parents had seen her upset, Pkus Mira was tempted to unloground her, knowing Rocket would not like that, sighing plus they were going to Terra, hoping Kade would be alright.

"You should go relax, Mira, I got things under control, besides Kade's mad at me, she won't come near me." Rocket replied.

"I guess, but just go easy, talk to her just don't year the ship apart." Starlord said, seeing Rocket roll his eyes at this, hoping Kade was in a better mood but was hungry going to get a snack getting an idea, on how to get Kade to talk to him, since she must be hungry by now, not coming out for breakfast.

He saw that there were leftover pancakes from the others having breakfast, knowing what to do, because Kade loved food, so this was a good idea, plus using blueberries, since Mira had been eating more fruit, for the growing kit's sake so was going to Kade's room seeing her asleep, besides seeing the damage, that her anger had done leaving the tray on her desk.

"Huh, how did pancakes get here, did dad leave them here for me, I thought he was angry at me?" Kade said while eating unaware her dad was listening, smirking because his idea was working, hoping Kade would want to talk.


	19. Welcoming Tarus Into Tne Universe

"Wow Mommy's getting big, maybe she'll have twins, that'll drive Uncle Quill nuts!" Kadecsaid, making Mira giggle and Rocket spit out coffee at what his kit just blurted out, because it was almost time for the new kit to come hoping it was not twins.

"I don't think so, but I get why you would say that." Starlord told Kade seeing Mira eating a lot of pancakes with chocolate and pellets on them, along with Kade and Rocket seeing her furry belly was super big, meaning tne kit was going to come anytime now, plus Mira had talked to Kade about what would happen, once her brother or sister was born plus they would be tired and like zombie raccoons making Kadecwonder why.

"Because your brother or sister won't know how to sleep Tnrough tne night yet, and keep us up, so we're gonna be tired." Rocket said making the chubby female kit get what her dad meant, imagining how cute they would look making Mira wonder what was running through her young mind.

"Nothing, mommy but you should be careful in case my new brother or sister makes you weird." Kade said drinking juice as Rocket grinned, guessing what she was thinking about, chuckling making Mira sigh.

"Mira you alright, is it what I think it is?" Rocket asked seeing her nod making Kade confused.

"The kit is coming, I gotta get your mom help, stay here and have fun, like bugging uncle Quill." he told her seeing Kade nod hugging him.

"At least she's not gonna run off again, you know?" Starlord said, seeing Gamora give him a look, seeing Kade go play in her room, but keeping an eye on her, knowing she was nervous about being a sister, reme,Bering what they had been talking about at breakfast.

* * *

"Awww another kit is born into the universe and it's a girl, meaning Kade should be happy, let's hope she doesn't try to blast Tarus into space among other things." Rocket said to Mira, while holding a very fluffy baby kit with a big nose naming her Tarus which Mira thought adorable hoping Kade was alright, not driving the otjers too crazy.

"Rockie she won't do that, we talked to her about it, remember, bug she's probably having fun." Mira assured him.

They were checking in with the others hearing laughter in the background as it was Kade wielding an Nerf blaster of her own design, and running wild, making Rocket grin amused by her antics, as Mira got it, knowing Drax or moreso Starlord had given her candy or her beloved chocolate pudding hoping Kade would take her nap soon, signing off for now.

"Well your sister seems happy, driving your uncles nuts, and you'll get to meet them, and Kade soon." Rocket said to Tarus holding her gently like when Kade was this age.

"Yeah, and she found your soft spot, by tickling you when I went to get her milk, and it won't be long before Tarus finds it either, of maybe she has." Mira said smirking, hoping things were alright, knowing Ranger besides the otjers would want to meet Tarus


	20. Skipping School

**A/N**

 **Here's more but thanks to those that favourited recently, as I felt like updating after watching new eps o Guardian's of the Galaxy on Disney XD but hope you like.**

 **In this one, Kade decides to skip school because she doesn't want other kids to make fun of her family plus both Mira and Rocket are surprised she is struggling socially at school**

* * *

It was just a typical night on the Milano but in her room, Kade was still up playing quietly or drawing, nervous about going to school because they had to talk about their families, as the little kit knew the other kids would make fun if she mentioned about her uncle's and aunt, or the fact that her grandparents and Ubcle Ranger were de-evolved, so hoping to skip school, since right now with Tarus just being born, her parents were busy.

She could hear her little sister crying, guessing she either wanted milk or her parents attention, so let her parents do that, humming to herself, hoping her parents weren't too tired because of taking care of Tarus hearing her mom singing, as she must be calming Tarus down, but the song sounded soothing, which Kade was liking.

She was feeling sleepy, as it was time to get up, climbing into bed cuddling her stuffed raccoon just as her alarm clock went off, sleeping through it stunning Rocket later, when she woke up around noon, wondering if she was alright seeing Tarus a happy little kit.

"I slept through my alarm clock, alright daddy?" Kade said to him.

"Alright then, as your mom was worried about you." Rocket replied.

Kade sighed eating up besides drinking juice, relieved she had missed show and tell because the other kids would make fun of her unaware her teacher was talking to her mom about that, plus Mira knew that with her and Rocket giving Tarus attention, ig was like Kade felt left out so after breakfast, the female kit was in her room playing at being a Guardian, knowing her mom, dad and uncles were busy.

* * *

"So our little kit ditched school, because of the fact that kids would tease her?" Rocket asked Mira.

"Yes, as they were talking about families, which makes sense because our family is unique, plus Kade's grandparents and Ranger are de-evolved." Mira pointed out to him making him get it, needing to help Kade feel better as she did not have many friends to hang out with.

"Yeah, it's hard to hear that she's struggling socially, you know?" Rocket said to her, drinking coffee as he had a feeling Kade was like him, the runt sighing pushing those thoughts away, drinking unaware the otjers noticed something was up.

"Did Kade get suspended or something, did she get in a fight?" Starlord asked curious.

"No she didn't Quill, none of your business!" Rocket said making Mira sigh, seeing Groot rocking Tarus gently which they thought was cute wondering where Kade was, unaware she was playing in an escape pod which she called her hideout that her parents and uncles did not know about, and she did not know escape pods could be sent off.

They saw her there, but quiet making her folks get it, needing to talk to her about stuff, making the female kit sigh looking like Rocket when he was like that going to her room, and talking.

But something she said about her dad inventing something to fix her grandparents and Ranger gave Rocket an idea, impressed something that brillant slipped out of her mouth hoping it could work, making Mira confused about what was running through his mind since they were comforting Kade.

"Nothing, she just gave me an idea, that's all." he told her seeing Kade grin.


	21. Wanting To Bond With Kade

It was a few days later after she had ditched school, which her dad was alright with Pkus she was helping him build the Re-Evolver to re-evolve her grandparents, her uncle and aunt which Mira and the others had no clue about plus right now, Kade was in her armour hoping her dad's idea would work, seeing Rocket agree looking at that photo feeling Kade put a p on his shoulder.

"You got this, as you're the only one that can help them, right?" Kade told him, seeing him nod but unaware that the others were curious about what he was up to, which Mira was getting plus had promised Rocket to keep it a secret.

"Yeah Kadey, they're counting on us, you know?" he replied making Starlord curious.

"Dude you Alrigjt, and what're you building?" Starlord asked.

"Sorry uncle Pete, it's a secret, you know?" Kade told him.

Starlord was hoping that Rocket was alright, making Groot guess what his brother was up to, looking at that photo which Gamora got seeing Kade nod, seeing her mom tell her, that she had to get ready for school making her snort.

"I need to stay and help daddy with his thing, you know?" Kade replied.

"Daddy can do that himself, plus you can help, when you get back." Mira said, putting her paw down, making Rocket sigh knowing Mira was strong willed, which Kade also had, seeing Kade relent going to get her stuff while Mira was feeding Tarus milk making the others curious hearing Kade annoyed, guessing she was getting like her dad in temper.

* * *

"Is Kadey mad at me, as she has not talked since she got home?" Mira asked.

"She's just ticked off because she likes hanging out, with her dad." Starlord said.

"Quill, don't be stupid, plus Kade is a little kit." Gamora told him.

It was later that day and Kade was back from school but was with her dad which made Mira feel left out while tending to Tarus as she knew that Kade was feeling left out, so wanted to make Kade happy, plus saw Rocket hang out with Kade and goofing around becausec which was good, making Mira want to join in.

"You are gonna drink stuff, well while Kadecand Howie are having fun." Rocket told her.

Starlord was curious about the fact that Kade was friends with the kid of Howard the Duck, plus got that Mira wanted to bond with Kade so knew that Rocketbwas great with kits, plus was seeing him mixing drinks just as Hiward showed up with Howie making Rocket excited seeing Howard go with him plus Kade grinned knowing that antics were afoot.

"Yeah school is crazy, as my mom made me go today, I wanted to hang out with my dad." Kade told Howie.

Mira sighed as she saw Tarus wanting to play with her sister, knowing Kade was rambunctious along with Howie, seeing them get into the ship she had invented blasting off, probably some antics that might get them in trouble, plus had Novacore on alert just in case things happened.


End file.
